kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blythe Uno
"I'm Blythe Uno... your sister." -Blythe to the Delightful Children Blythe Uno is the free-spirited 7-year-old sister of Bruce Uno. She and Bruce are the only true children of Father. She has appeared in KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL as a recurring character, and helps in the process of Undelightfulization. Blythe inherited her mother's ice powers, but her ice powers are in the form of blue and white flames, like her father's fiery ones. Blythe appeared in a one-shot starring herself and Luna's little brother Andrei Martinez, entitled "Let Me". Family ' '''Blythe has only one real brother, two adopted brothers, and two adopted sisters. *Father *'Mother''' *'Bruce Uno - '''Brother *'Leonard Uno (Whitby) - Adopted Brother *'David Uno (Grayson) - '''Adopted Brother *'Ashley Uno (Sommers) - 'Adopted Sister *'Olivia Uno (Ravenhearst) - 'Adopted Sister Relationships Bruce Uno Blythe absolutely adores her older brother, and will constantly do things to get his attention. Ashley Uno (Sommers) Blythe looks up the Ashley, because both Ashley and Ogie are some of the few girl figures in life she can depend on. She is delighted when Father allows Ashley and the others to stay at the Delightful Mansion. Olivia Uno (Ravenhearst) Blythe likes Ogie a lot, because both Ashley and Ogie are some of the few girl figures in life she can depend on. She is delighted when Father allows Ogie and the others to stay at the Delightful Mansion. Leonard Uno (Whitby) Blythe has no personal opinion of Lenny herself, but she does love him as much as she loves her older brother, Bruce. David Uno (Grayson) Blythe loves David's ability to play pranks on others without getting caught, and will constantly pester him until she herself is capable of such feats. Flordeluna Martinez Blythe does not like Luna much, because usually she diverts Bruce's attention from Blythe to herself, unintentionally. Andrei Martinez Blythe has no personal interaction with Andrei in KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL, but has a small crush on him in the one-shot "Let Me". Appearance Blythe, like Father, has pitch black hair, but she inherited Mother's bright blue eyes, giving her the impression of being Delightfulized. Her hair is tied up in two neat pigtails that rest on her shoulders with two green satin ribbons. She, like her brother, has bangs. Blythe is usually seen wearing a sailor suit like her supposed sisters Ashley and Ogie, but on rare occasions she usually wears a green sundress with nature designs on it. When in her silhouette form, her body has a violet outline, a combination of her mother's blue outline and her father's red outline. Personality Like all little sisters should be, Blythe is a girly girl, and usually enjoys pestering the nearest person into playing with her. She acts like the perfect little girl around guests, but her parents and siblings say otherwise. She is annoying, and free-spirited, and is one of the keys to Undelightfulization. She's also considered weird by Bruce, because she and Luna share much in common, like listening to the same music (specifically albums by One-Eyed Doll) and having the same affinity for flowers. Stories She's Appeared In *[[KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL|KND Operation: DELIGHTFU'L]] *'Let Me' Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Uno Family